The present invention relates to a novel composition enabling the degradations of body perspiration and more particularly of perspiration of the feet to be counteracted and the successful treatment for a long period of the drawbacks due to even excessive perspiration.
Perspiration is favoured by clothing, gloves, shoes and certain special equipment which reduce the possibility of its dissipation from an organism by preventing the heat losses necessary for the latter, which has the result of increased physiological effort, and consequently, more abundant perspiration, multiplied by effort, environment and condition.
The hyperhydrosis thus encourage causes maceration and all its drawbacks, certain of which are apparently anodyne such as unpleasant smells, softness of the skin which makes the epidermis tender and causes abrasions, blisters arising from friction and weight of the body, intertrigo by the pressure of the toes pressed against one another, soft corns, the formation of fungi, cutaneous mycosis, even of glandular hemmorrhage, all inconveniences which render walking sometimes very painful, also disturb neighbor equilibrium of the hydrolytic mantle of the skin. It also produces heating and intolerance of apparencies and very often thwarts protection against cold.
The sweat secreted by the inflamed sweat glands (developed normally after sexual maturity) contains nitrogenous substances, fats, water and salt. It may even contain elements of the epidermis. At the time of secretion, the sweat is in the form of a slightly opalescent, colorless liquid having an odor. It is normally acid in reacton by reason of the presence of fatty acids and of acid phosphates of sodium and of potassium. The body through its temperature and humidity encourages the development of certain microorganisms which, through their metabolism, decompose the organic substances found in the sweat. The fatty acids and their degradation products are responsible for the unpleasant odor of the sweat; these undesirable phenomena are provoked by bacteria which grow all the better as the perspiration becomes more abundant following excessive secretion of overactive and inflamed sweat glands.
The various antiperspirant all desordorising hiding products known until now only counter one, or maybe several of the causes, degradations and inconveniences mentioned above and can only act imperfectly, very little, or partially and almost always for short periods, and can even be without effect with respect to certain abrasions or to certain individuals. These products known in the prior art, which do which are not concerned with attacking the causes of the perspiration and do not take care even of the state in which the epidermis is after their use, are sometimes composed, even as regards so called body hygiene products, of toxic substances (listed in tables A, B and C established by the MINISTRY OF HEALTH) subject to regulated conditions of use in cosmetic products or body hygiene products.